Dragon Boy
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Max has a heart problum and his fathers is now dead. His mom can't come so Tyson's taken care of him, but then Tyson vanished, now Joseph takes care of him but someone or somthing is threatining Joseph.
1. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, just hints this chapter but it gets better.  
  
Parings: Max/Joseph for now, maybe more later.  
  
Max looked sadly out the window, he knew the police were   
  
looking but it had been a month now and Max was losing hope. He   
  
sighed as he looked down at the picture of the Bladebreakers team   
  
taken just after they won the championship four years ago. A sudden   
  
tapping noise got his attention and he opened his bedroom window.   
  
"Any luck?" Max asked as Joseph climbed in.  
  
"Nothing." Joseph said looking down. Max sat down on his bed   
  
and Joseph sat by him. "We're doing our best, just hang in there Max,   
  
we'll find him." Max nodded leaning his head against Joseph's chest   
  
and falling asleep as Joseph put his arms around the boy. Little did   
  
they know they weren't alone. Midnight blue eyes watched them   
  
before the owner ran off into the night. Joseph saw the retreating   
  
figure and, gently laying Max down, fallowed it. He chased the figure   
  
to a small cave and soon found himself pinned down by another boy   
  
(his hands were on Joseph's shoulders and his knees were on his   
  
stomach).  
  
"Stay away from Max." The boy growled, Joseph fought to get   
  
free but the boy was to strong.  
  
"Who and what are you?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Stay away from Max or I will personally rip your heart from your   
  
chest and devour your body." The boy said angrily before jumping   
  
into a lake right beside them and vanishing. Joseph looked at the lake   
  
and was terrified to find that there wasn't a single ripple from the   
  
impact.  
  
/Who was that? What does he want with Max? / Joseph thought as   
  
he hurried back to the other Saint Shields.  
  
"Not even a ripple?" Dunga asked shivering slightly.  
  
"Not one, I looked. The water didn't even splash when he jumped   
  
in. What do you think it was Ozuma?" Joseph asked turning to the   
  
team leader.  
  
"I've never heard of something like that. We better go check on   
  
Max, he could be in danger." Ozuma replied and the team hurried to   
  
Max's house. As soon as Joseph climbed in the window Max hugged   
  
him weakly around the chest.  
  
"Why did you leave Joseph? I thought you had abandoned me   
  
too." Max said crying into Joseph's shirt.  
  
"Max, I would never abandon you. Someone was watching us and   
  
I just went to make sure it was safe. They got away." Joseph said   
  
moving his left hand up and down on Max's back trying to calm the   
  
younger boy. Max soon fell asleep in Joseph's arms and the boy   
  
carried him to his bed. As soon as he was sure Max wouldn't wake up   
  
Joseph turned to the others. "Can you guys stay here with us, if that   
  
creature comes back I won't be able to defend Max." Joseph asked   
  
hopefully, Ozuma nodded and started looking for some blankets.  
  
"He seems so fragile, it's been the same since his father died last   
  
year, but he relied on Tyson after that and now Tyson's gone. He   
  
really needs us." Mariam said, the others agread as they made pallets,   
  
but Joseph just laid down with Max and ran his hands threw his   
  
friends blond hair.  
  
"Don't worry Max, I'm here for you." Joseph said as Max snuggled   
  
against his chest.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Hope you liked it. By the way, what's an OC, I've ben wondering   
  
about that for a long time now. This story is an AU, the bladebreakers   
  
are 13 and the Saint Shields are all 15. Max has a heart condition so  
  
Joseph takes care of him. 


	2. Tyson's return

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, just hints this chapter but it gets better.  
  
Parings: Max/Joseph for now, maybe more later.  
  
That morning Joseph woke up to the smell of breakfast, he gently let go of Max and, after making sure the window was locked, went to the kitchon to investagate. "Good morning Joseph." Ray said as Joseph entered the kitcon.  
  
"When did you get here Ray?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Abuoght an huor ago, Max never locks his door so we came right in, Max should be happy." Ray said, Joseph looked confused. "Go look in the living room." Joseph listoned and found Kai in the living room with a small bat-winged blue lizard thing the came up to his knee. The lizared looked up when Joseph walked in and puonced on him. He sat holding Joseph's shuolders with his hands, and his knees were on Joseph's stomace. Joseph reconized the hold from the night before. He tried to break free but cuoldn't.  
  
"Let him up." Kai said, the lizared looked at Kai then turned back to Joseph, ignoring Kai's orders. "Now." Kai said this with more force and the lizared listoned this time, abought at that moment someone upstairs started calling Joseph's name. Joseph ran up the stairs and streaght to Max, he hugged the boy gently and looked around. Ozuma, Dunga, and Mariam were looking lost, they had never seen someone so troubled before.  
  
"It's okey Max I'm here. Come on, Kai and Ray are down stairs with a little lizared thing." Joseph said, Max suddenly looked up.  
  
"A lizared? Did it have blue scales, and the wings of a bat?" Max asked, Joseph nodded and the boy smiled. "They found him, he's back." Max was wispering now as Joseph helped him down the stairs. As soon as they were down the lizared jumped into Max's arms and stared licking his face. "Easy, calm down. It's good to see you again, why did you leaave?" Max asked as he put the lizared down.  
  
"I had to, it was the blue moon." The lizared said. A blue glow surruonded him as a wind started to pick up in the house. The glow then took form and stood before them, a yuong blader with midnight blue hair and eyes to match.  
  
"Tyson?" Joseph asked in confuson.  
  
"The blue moon marks the meating time for all dragons to descuse importont matters, you know what cities the fire dragons can burn down that year, where the water and wind dragons can stay, stuff like that." Tyson said pulling back his traidmark baseball cap. Max nuzzled into his arms gently and let Tyson lead him to the couch. "I had soom trouble getting the grand councle to let me come back here, but dragoon helped me."  
  
"Joseph took care of me, but it's always good to have you here." Max said snuggleing in closer to Tyson, he missed to death glare that Tyson sent to Joseph. "What cities are under attack this year?" Max asked always interested.  
  
"Just one, Moscow in Russia." Tyson said with an evil look in his eyes. "Flare, one of my friends, he's a fire dragon and he promised to burn down that abby first, and hopfully eat some of the adults." Max laughed gently upon hearing this, then looked up at Tyson.  
  
"I really missed you Tyson, why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Max asked.  
  
"I had to leave the second I found out, otherwise I would have told you." Tyson said looking down at the smaller boy.  
  
"Tyson, was that you that attacked me in the forest last night?" Joseph asked.  
  
"I just got back to town this morning, around five." Tyson said shaking his head no. "Why?"  
  
"That hold you had me in a few minutes ago was the same, and from what I could see it looked like a dragon, plus you seemed a bit aggresev this morning." Joseph said. "The thing that attacked me dove into the water and there wasn't a splash, or even a ripple."  
  
"Sounds like a water dragon, there was one water dragon that didn't show up for the meeting, he's a wanted crimonal named Saphire. It was my father that stopped him from killing countless humans, it's against dragon law for water dragons to kill humans, only fire dragons have permision." Tyson said, Joseph didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Well, whatever it was told me to stay away from Max." Joseph said shivering slightly.  
  
"Saphire knows Max is my best friend, he may have tried to frame me because my father stopped him, I'll talk to my mom abought it and see if he's near here." Tyson said.  
  
"How would she know?" Max asked wanting to know all he could abought dragons.  
  
"My mom is Saphire's older sister, she always knows where he is." Tyson replied turning back into a dragon and flying out the window.  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
